Jealousy of a Dragon
by ShadowHeart101
Summary: The summary is in the story this is yaoi meaning MalexMale and also PokemonXHuman no like no read and no flames they burn


**shadowHeart: Hi everyone i'm back with another fic yay**

**Nights: That was fast **

**ShadowHeart: What can i say i'm making up for lost time by the peeps this the first ever pokemon fic i have done also it has been a loooong time since i have watched pokemon so i am sorry if there might be some facts wrong as i said it's been along time**

**Shadow: That and she is lazy it watch the show **

**ShadowHeart: (wacks him over the head with Amy's hammer) **

**Shadow: Owo what was for you stupid human **

**ShadowHeart: I amnot stupid and it was for being a jerk **

**Nights:(Giggles) oh you also need to thank ShadowHearts beta Aquacrazy77 who helped with the grammer and spelling**

**ShadowHeart: That's right thanks Aqua oh and this was a request from DarkAngel048 hope you like it shadow and nights if you will **

**Shadow&Nights: ShadowHeart dose not own Pokemon other wise it would have yaoi **

**ShadowHeart: Enjoy everyone oh and this is Yaoi Meaning MALEXMALE no like no read **

**Summary **

**Charizard is a stuborn creature we all know that but what we don't know is that he has a crush on his tamer so when he sees some girl trying to flirt with him he gets jealous so when a magic fairy turns him into a half human he decides to show his tamer who he really belongs to WARNING LEMON. **

**Pairing **

**CharizardxAsh**

**

* * *

**

Jealousy of a Dragon

It was a nice night while Ash, Misty and Brock had made camp in the middle of the forest cooking some supper, their pokémon were out of their pokéballs eating their own food.

"Brock when's supper gonna be ready I'm hungry!" Ash moaned his belly grumbling to prove his point.

"Ash you asked that 5 minutes ago you just need to be patient," Brock sighed.

Ash pouted and was about to go check on the pokémon when he heard a rustle coming from some of the bushes. He looked over to see a young girl around his age. She had long brown hair with a red hairband, blue eyes, a red t-shirt with a black heart on it, a pair of black jeans and a belt with two pokéballs attached to it.

"Erm…excuse me but it seems I'm lost, would you mind if I stayed for the night?"

Ash was about to answer when Brock came up to the girl and clasped his hands around hers as hearts appeared in his eyes. "Of course you can stay! A beauty like you shouldn't be alone in a dark and dangerous forest…and while you're here we coul-…Ow!" Brock was cut off by Misty grabbing a hold of his ear and dragging him away muttering something about him being a pervert. Shaking his head, Ash turned back to the girl who was looking quite shocked.

"Sorry about him, you're more than welcome to stay the night."

"Eh…thank you…my name's Lisa by the way."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Ash. Come on! Supper is ready and I'll introduce you to the

others."

Giving a nod, they both made their way to the table and ate their supper while they talked. All through supper Ash could see Lisa giving him looks and occasionally he would feel her hand brush against his thigh. Every time that would happen Ash would blush and get nervous but he would try to ignore it. However, unknown to Ash, there was one person or rather creature that didn't ignore it and that was a certain orange, dragon-like pokémon.

Charizard's eyes were blazing with rage as he watched the girl flirt with his tamer, yes, that's right his tamer; he would never admit it out loud but he had fallen for his tamer. He didn't know how or when it happened, it just did and it surprised him because he was a pokémon and the one he loved was a human, therefore it was impossible for them to be together. That was why he acted the way he did when they were in battles, so he could get the attention that he deserved, but to see some girl come in and try to take what was his made him absolutely frustrated. He wanted to burn her alive but he couldn't, as much as he would love to, if he did his tamer would get mad and he didn't want that. Instead, he got up and began to walk away from the camp but Pikachu noticed.

_**(Where are you going Charizard?) **_

**(None of your business rodent.)**

**(But-) **

Before Pikachu could finish what he was saying, Charizard growled and that made the smaller pokémon flinch and go back to the rest of the group. He did not have to explain himself to that rodent or the rest of them, so he left the group and went deeper into the forest. Once he was sure that he was a good distance away, he looked up at the night sky and saw that the moon was out and full along with some stars.

**(Oh how I wish I was human or at least half-human so I could be with my mate.) **

Just then, Charizard saw a tiny blue light come down to him from the sky. Once the light was up to his nose, he could see a small human-like creature with light blue wings on her back; she had long blond hair, blue eyes, a long white dress that went down to her feet and a silver wand in her right hand.

"Hello creature," said the tiny human in a light voice.

**(Who and what are you?) **Charizard said, growling at the strange human.

"There is no need to be aggressive, creature, I mean you no harm. My name is Starla and I am a wish fairy."

**(So why have you come to me?) **Charizard said, calming down.

"I heard your wish, the wish to be human or at least half-human so you can be with the one you love. I have the ability to turn you into a half-human."

The pokémon looked at the fairy called Starla as if she had grown two heads. Was this real? Could he be with his mate at last, no it couldn't be…could it?

**(This isn't a joke is it because if it is…) **

"This is no joke, creature, we wish fairies take our jobs very seriously…now do you want your wish or not?"

**(Of course! I'd do anything to be with my mate…) **

"Very well then…close your eyes."

Charizard did as he was told and closed his eyes, he felt a small touch to his forehead and at first nothing happened but when he was about to ask the fairy what was going on, he felt extreme pain over his body. It started from his belly and then to the rest of his body. It made him fall down on his knees, he could feel his body changing and the pain was too unbearable. He curled up into a ball and the next thing he knew, he passed out. When he opened his eyes again there was no fairy, in fact, he was totally alone. He didn't feel any different; he felt just the same as he did before. Until...he looked down and instead of seeing short orange dragon legs, he saw human legs and human arms and hands that still had claws. He could see his tail out of the corner of his eyes but he had to pull back long red hair to see it, and he could feel his wings on his back. Looking up at the sky where the stars twinkled, he smiled.

"_Thank you, Starla…" _

"CHARIZARD!"

The now half-pokémon turned to where he heard his name being called to see his tamer standing behind him in shock.

"Wh…what are you and what have you done with Charizard?" He could see that the boy was scared.

He smirked and got up. '_This was going to be fun_,' he thought as he walked up to his tamer, who backed up in fear, but Charizard growled and the boy stopped. Pleased, he continued walking towards the teen. Once he was up close to his soon-to-be mate, he grabbed a hold of his chin to make the boy look straight into his eyes. "Don't you recognize me, tamer?"

The voice of the man in front of him made a shiver run down Ash's spine…he gulped. "Ch-Charizard?"

The man's smirk grew as he nodded. "Yes, tamer, it is I. Oh how long I have waited for this day…"

"Waited for what?" asked Ash, getting more nervous.

Charizard didn't say anything, instead he showed his mate by kissing him roughly on the lips, to say Ash was surprised was an understatement. He came out here to find his pokémon, oh he found him, but half-human and butt naked and now he was getting _kissed_ by him. He tried to pull away from the kiss but all that got him was a growl and Charizard's hand being placed behind his head to keep him in place, while the other arm wrapped around his waist, and being pulled closer to a hard chest made Ash moan. Charizard growled happily at the sounds his mate was making, it made him want more, so he pulled Ash onto the ground and made him lay flat on his back. He broke away from the kiss for much needed air as he looked down at his mate. His mate was gorgeous sprawled out like that, eyes clouded over and a light blush on his face, he was about to lean down for another kiss but was stopped by Ash who pushed on his shoulders.

"Please..._hah_...don't..."

"What's wrong my mate?"

"Mate?"

"Yes, you are my mate, soul mate actually," he tried to kiss his mate again but was yet again stopped by him.

"But you're a pokémon, I can't be your mate!"

"But you are! Please, my love, be mine. I have waited for so long..."

Ash looked at the creature that was once his pokemon and couldn't help but feel some sort of love for him.

"_But he's a pokémon...it's not right," _he thought. He looked again at the man in front of him and some feeling appeared in him. _"It doesn't matter, I love him."_

Making up his mind, Ash nodded his head shyly and said, "Alright, I will be yours but please be gentle...it's my first time." As Ash said this, a deep blush crossed his face.

Charizard smiled at his mate's blush and gave a kiss to the boy's forehead. "I will be as gentle as you need me to be, it also makes me proud to be your first, that means I will be the only one to touch you in this way."

Charizard chuckled as his mate's blush deepened and then leaned down to give him another kiss but this time he was not stopped. He kissed his mate on the lips, more passionate this time, and it made Ash moan into the kiss. Smirking, Charizard licked Ash's lips, asking for entrance which was granted to him and he got to explore that warm, sweet cavern that got him another moan as his tongue rubbed over some sensitive spots. His smirk grew as his hands started to take off Ash's clothes, starting with the cap, then he removed the t-shirt to reveal soft tan skin and dusky nipples that hardened in the cold air. Charizard brought one of his hands and twisted the left nipple between his thumb and middle finger. He was rewarded with a gasp from Ash, who broke the kiss and turned his head to the side, leaving his neck exposed and begging to be licked and so he did. He licked down Ash's neck and stopped where the neck met the shoulder and began to suck hard.

"A-Ah Charizard..." Ash moaned.

Smirking, he continued to suck some more before he began to travel south, leaving deep marks behind, he stopped again when he came to the right nipple. He gave it a few teasing licks and nips before sucking on it. He got more moans and gasps from Ash and then he moved down again, leaving a trail of saliva behind him until he came to the hem of the boy's trousers. He sat up and took off the trousers along with the boxers, making cold air hit the dark haired teen's member.

"Ah..." Ash moaned as he tried to close his legs but Charizard growled and put his hands on Ash's legs to put them back down.

"No...I wish to see all of you."

Ash gulped and tried to relax as he watched his older lover take three of his fingers into his mouth and begin to suck on them, wetting them. Once he was sure they were wet enough, he took them out of his mouth and brought them to Ash's sweet, tight hole and pushed one inside, feeling the tight heat around the digit. He began to move it around to stretch his mate for future events. After Ash got used to the first finger, he added a second finger and then the third, and when he was sure his mate was stretched enough he took them out, earning a disappointed moan from Ash.

"Don't worry, love, there's more to come..." Charizard said in a husky voice as he spat on his hand and rubbed the liquid onto his shaft. He then lined his shaft to Ash's hole and pushed all the way in, once he got a sign from Ash that it was okay to move, he started thrusting slowly and then slowly began to thrust in faster and harder.

"Ah! Ch-Charizard I'm going to-" Ash was cut off by a hard thrust to his sweet spot.

"Come with me, love."

After a few more thrusts, Ash came along with Charizard, both shouting out each other's name. They both stayed that way for awhile, panting for air before Charizard pulled out and collapsed onto the grass on his side, pulling Ash close to his chest.

"Charizard?" Ash asked.

"Hmm..." replied Charizard as he was sniffing Ash's neck.

"Why did you leave the camp?"

Charizard growled as he remembered the girl that tried to take his mate away. "I left because of that girl who walked in."

"You mean Lisa?"

"Yes...she tried to take what was mine away."

"Oh I'm yours now am I?"

For a reply, Ash got a hard kiss to his lips that took his breath away. "Yes you are..." Charizard said as he laid back down.

Ash smiled and snuggled deeper into his mate's warmth and both fell asleep with the stars looking down on them.

**The End **


End file.
